


Maybe I Like This Roller Coaster

by FlirtyHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Central Park, Christmas, Future Fic, I am willing to write an epilogue, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mythology - Freeform, New York, Tumblr, prompt, season 3ish, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finally cracks after having his life hit the lowest of the lows. He puts Beacon Hills in the past and never plans to return- or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing Link

**Author's Note:**

> So this was given to me as a prompt and i took me over three weeks to complete. it was a joy to write and i hope everyone enjoys. 
> 
> The title is taken from Lana Del Rey's Diet Mountain dew cause that song plagued me as well i was writing.  
> ALSO
> 
> *for parts of this Fic you're gonna have to forget parts of Season 3 and maybe parts of season 2. I want it to be straight canon plot as a ruler but it turned out to be more of a bendy ruler. So you know just go with it okay I'm not perfect. so read on and you can see just how much my brain hates me*

Derek sat on the edge of the couch in his broken apartment, an aura of terror and suffering lingering in the darkness. Swarming around his mind, little murmurs of screaming stabbed at him like knives. His head dropped further into his hands, gripping at his hair tugging and pulling trying to get rid of the sounds of pure agony.

The pain

  
The struggle

  
Those shilling screams got louder in his ears as he covered them with his hands, curling his body further into his knees practically reliving the horror all over again that constantly played over and over in his mind. He howled into the room letting it echo between the walls. At least it quieted the screaming.

  
Then it stopped.  
He paused and looked up cringing as he dropped his hands hearing nothing. The silence hurt almost as much as the screaming did. Looking deeply into the darkness he swore he could see her.  
"Derek..." Her faint voice boomed from behind him  
"Cora...?" He mumbled out looking around the now eery apartment  
"You were a good brother..." Her voice croaked.  
The room suddenly felt empty and he was alone once again. He tried to shake off the ridiculous figment of his imagination and stood up, trying to be a the big alpha wolf he likes to think he is. He walked over to the lamp in the corner grabbing at the knob just before the bulb and flicked it on. The room brightened with a warm glow, he would never admit to it but the light made him feel a little bit better but then his heart sank looking at the lamp. The lamp she bought and carried up the stairs placed in this exact corner and then went off to do other things.  
Derek grabbed at the stand of the lamp and held it up before smashing it into the floor, glass everywhere well the room fell into the eery dark again. He knelt down and before he could think large tears fell from his cheeks and into the mess of the broken lamp.  
Derek Hale finally cracked.

***  
"Hey"  
"Hey!"  
"Hey Boyd! Wait up!"  
Of course Boyd kept walking but Stiles managed to catch up to him anyway. Panting hard through his mouth he tried to talk.  
"I get that you don't really like me but" pant "you could" pant "at least have" pant "some human decency"  
"Sorry" Boyd shrugged  
"Anyways- Have you seen Derek lately?"  
Boyd looked like he actually thought about the question before answering "I haven't. Not since-" he dropped his head staring at the ugly school hallway tile.  
"Yea...alright..." Stiles scratched the back of his neck nervously. It had been about 2 months since and no one felt like talking about it. "Thanks"  
"Yea no problem" Boyd nodded and continued off to his next class.  
Stiles walked up to the lockers that were in front of him and sat down, pulling out his phone from his pocket he searched through his contacts.

_To: Erica,_   
_To: Isaac_   
_From: Stiles_   
_Have you seen Derek lately?_

His phone bing'd twice almost immediately

  
_From:Erica_   
_Nope sorry Hun._   
_From:Isaac_   
_Can't say I have_

He sighed and shoved his phone back into his jean pocket.  
It felt strange for the kind of lame alpha not to be around, always showing up in their business. Stiles had no one who would argue back with him once he said some kind of sarcastic comment. It was almost embarrassing but Stiles kinda missed him being around. He was their baby sitter for their battling groups kept everyone focused on the problem. Now everyone was doing their own thing.  
Scott had been hanging out with Isaac lot more, Lydia and Allison included Erica in their weekly plans of who knows what, and Boyd joined the lacrosse team to have something in common with Jackson.

Stiles looked at the clock only having one more period left; Bio. He was passing the course with an above average grade so missing one class wouldn't hurt, if his dad bothered to check the answering machine once in a life time he wouldn't get in trouble too. so picking up his backpack and walking out of school he went.

***  
Stiles pulled up in front of Derek's loft, parking his jeep on the road and running to the door that lead into the not legally approved staircase. But the door was locked and a board hung on it.

**FOR SALE**

And a phone number and Realtor logo below it. Stiles froze staring wide eyed at the notice. He knew what tragedy had happened just months prior up in that excuse for a acceptable living space but this legitimately shocked him. Backing away still looking at the sign he got into his jeep and sped off to the only other place Derek would call home.  
~  
Now on the highway just on the outskirts of Beacon Hills he drove. Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel unsure what to think he'd come across once he arrives at the Hale house, hopefully a mildly sane Derek but he's doubtful.

  
He spots the turn up ahead and nerves course through his body, was this a good idea? is he going to get killed? Should he turn back now and just wait till Derek sorts his shit out? His conscience doesn't let him turn around knowing in the back of his mind something is really wrong.

  
He pulls up in front of the burnt and rotting Hale house still looking the exact same as always including having that horror movie feel to it. He gets out and walks up the path seeing Dereks camero out front, it eases him, at least he's not out here alone. The stairs creak as he walks up them and onto the porch standing just before the door. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, contemplating on turning around and running to his jeep driving as far and as away from Derek as possible but the dude had probably sniffed him out already so screw it he thinks.

  
He raises his arm but doesn't even knock as the door swings open, the front of his shirt is being held up so he's raised about a foot off the ground and his back is pushed into the opposite side of the door that he had been standing in front of.  
"What! The hell are you doing here Stiles?!" The beady red eyes glare at him just centimeters from his face, fangs barely out but oh they are there just to make stiles heart beat faster in fear. He knows from before that Derek would never hurt him but now that he's gone slightly mental over the last couple months Stiles doesn't know what the guy would do.

"I-I-I just came to check on you. You'd been MIA for a few weeks and-" _it worries me_ stiles wants to say but he can't the words would just not come out.  
"I'm fine" Derek deadpans  
"Clearly" Stiles says sarcastically rolling his eyes "think you could y'know stop holding me against my will"  
And Derek drops him gritting his teeth still giving him a look as his eyes flash red. An uncomfortable silence appears as Stiles fixes his shirt, only their breathing could be heard through out the front landing.  
Stiles breaks the silence "Why is your loft for sale?"  
"Why do you care?" Derek growls, his back now turned to the teenager as he puts things into a bag.  
Stiles shrugs "I don't know man?! Maybe cause you've gone missing, no one has seen you in weeks your pack has joined ours pretty much whats the deal?"  
Derek doesn't say anything  
"And yeah I get you just lost your sister but she wouldn't want you to-"  
"You don't know what she would've wanted!" Derek shouts at him, his hand hitting the wall next to him. His voice hasty and loud booming through the houses broken walls.  
Stiles swallows thickly "True" he pauses "but you can't just stop living Derek"  
Derek turns to him fully now, taking a step closer to the boy. "So you came here to give me a get my life in order speech?"  
Stiles takes a step back feeling his heart pick up again.  
" And You're telling me to move on! To get my life in check when I lost the last person of whatever kind of family I had just TWO months ago"  
"You could've talk to us!" Me! you could've talk to me he wants to shout, instead he just looks at Derek hoping he gets the message "But no you give up on everything, hide away in this soon to be collapsing death trap and expect no one to notice?! Well great,real smart"  
Derek scoffs "That's wise words coming from the guy who goes by a nickname and yet still refuses to tell anyone what his real name is even though its been years since your mo-"

"Stop" He croaks, literally feeling his heart rip in two "t-That's d-different"  
Derek shakes his head "No it's not!"  
Now he feels small with Dereks eyes looking down at him, even though they are only like a foot difference in height, He still feels like the alpha wolf could squash him like a bug and brush it off as nothing.  
"You have your coping methods and I have mine. Now get out!" He pushes Stiles so he falls back against the door again, gripping at the knob he catches sight of the bags Derek has been filling.  
"Why do you have suitcases packed?"  
"I'm leaving"  
Stiles opens his mouth but nothing comes out  
"I plan on forgetting every detail about this shit hole, so if you happen to see me somewhere don't say hi" He turns back around and dissappears around the corner leaving Stiles in a cloud of confused thoughts.  
"Derek come on don't do this!" He yells but nothing  
"People care about you here!" Still nothing  
"I care about you Derek!"  
Then there's footsteps coming closer and Stiles just thinks he should run but he stays and Derek returns carrying two black duffle bags and throws them next to his suitcases.

"How many times do I have to tell you to get out till you actually do get out"  
"I'm not leaving till you tell me where you're going"  
"Away"  
"I get that but a place Derek. A place!"  
Derek just stares at him, red eyes are just rimmed in crimson and its like he has this look of realization on his face like he's finally caught onto something but Stiles ignores it.  
"New York" he mumbles,eyes back to normal fangs are back into regular canines.

Stiles nods at him "Well I hope you do whatever you need to do and figure your self out. It was nice knowin' ya" He huffs and turns to leaves, grabbing ahold of the door knob but he feels something latch onto his arm. He gets spun around and Dereks face is in his and it looks soft and sorrow.

"I um just wanted to thank you for um-a... caring" He doesn't make eye contact with Stiles almost to embarrassed too "and considering I plan on forgetting this life and start a new one there's one last thing I'd like to do"  
"And what's that?" Stiles says barely having enough time to shoot Derek a glare as the wolf pulls him in and presses his lips to his. He freezes for a second and then manages to melt into it just as it starts to get further into a messy kiss Derek backs away.  
"Now get out" he yells and pushes stiles out onto the front porch and slams the door in his face, leaving him breathless, confused and aching for more.

*** Stiles doesn't stay long, rushing to get to his jeep he backs out and speeds down the dirt road and once he's on the highway he can feel the pressure still on his lips, he licks them and can almost taste the scent of Derek's cologne or Derek entirely. He feels like throwing up or crying but does neither, just keeps driving into the city. It's barely 3 A clock and everyone is probably just getting home from school. He thinks he should go see someone clear his head and not think but he doesn't feel like doing anything.

He gets a text from Scott but throws his phone onto the passenger side, sniffling back the verge of tears. It shouldn't mean anything it was just a stupid kiss and stupid Derek and he's leaving Beacon Hills forever. His heart churns and that's when he knows he cares too much. Pulling into the street his house is located he looks into the rear view mirror and noticing his flushed cheeks and bright pink lips. His eyes are glassy and big he can't stand to look at himself anymore so he turns away from his reflection and pulls into the drive way, getting out grabbing his backpack and phone he hurries up the sidewalk and to the front door. Kicking it twice in frustration because he's shaking to much to get the key into the doorknob. His dad should still be on call so he's not worried about anyone being home for hours.

He finally gets inside slamming the door shut and throwing his backpack onto the living room couch kicking his shoes off and running up the stairs to his room. It's still mid afternoon but he closes his door,shuts the blinds and curls into his bed hugging one of his pillows. Now that he's alone,in the comfort of his own room, holding back everything he's ever held in. He lets it out and cries.

~

He wakes up in soaked sheets of his own tears, the light that was shining threw the blinds isn't shining anymore. He picks up his phone half his face still smushed into his pillow. It's almost 9 a clock and he has 4 text messages and 2 missed calls all from his best friend. He throws his phone aside and lies there thinking about why he was crying in the first place. Thinking about his mom and his name and Derek and his harsh comments and Derek kissing him and Derek leaving.

He picks himself up and sits on the edge of his bed noticing he has pajama pants on remembering that he got up and changed because of his stupid belt buckle pressing into his stomach.He gets up and leaves his room slumping as he walks downstairs into the dark living room. He flicks on a light and walks into the kitchen feeling his stomach growl he looks into the fridge and finds nothing appitizing. He looks in the cupboard only to find a box of Cheerios and decides he'll have that .

Once his bowl is mixed of milk and cereal he sits on top of the counter and eats in silence. He can make out his reflection in the cabinet on the other side of the room, filled with fine china and cassorole dishes, the glass door reveals his hair all mangled all over the place, his shirt is rumpled and his eyes are probably bright red. He finishes his cereal and avoids looking at the glass well he puts his dishes in the sink and returns upstairs to his room. Falling back into his bed he curls into himself and let's sleep wash over him. He doesn't know how long its been but he hears his dads footsteps in the hallway and then hears his door slowly open. He knows his dad is watching him but he doesn't move. A few heartbeats later the door begins to close. "Hey dad?" He mumbles and his door opens again

"yes?" His dad replies sound slightly surprised

"I miss mom" There's a rush of quiet through out the room and obviously his dad doesn't know what to do because they don't talk about feelings or these kind of things between each other even when it's bugging both of them.

Stiles hears his dad walk closer to his bed.Taking a seat on the corner and place a comforting hand on his back. "Me too kid. Me too."


	2. No Good For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten this far you're at least somewhat are enjoying this. 
> 
> unless you're just here to make sure the rest is just as bad then i'm sorry for interrupting. continue...

Derek begins his journey by moving into his sisters friends uncles dirty old apartment on the far south lower east side, almost a 45 minute drive from his new job. It's small and smells like rotten milk and moldy carpet but he'll have to make do. He spends a week getting to know his new home and tries to forget about his old life. Finding new restaurants and old book stores and a coffee shop where their coffee actually tastes like real coffee. It's like a different world for him. But yet he can't stop thinking Would Stiles and him be a thing if he had stayed in Beacon Hills? Does Stiles hate his guts even more? Would Stiles like this place? The damn teenager won't leave his head.

And soon enough he starts his new job at a design company who creates the billboards that hang all over Times Square and the rest of New York City and pretty much all over the country. He'd only sent a few of his drawing over and they'd given him a call. Even without any experience they were willing to give him a chance and he knows with one screw up he'll be out of there in no time.

First he's working with other people and forced to help create other people's ideas when he has ideas of his own throbbing in his head. And then a year later he gets his own office with a desk and computer and is allowed to give his own thoughts a whirl. He hands them into his groups supervisor and then 2 years after that he's got the others making his creations and with a little extra effort and multiple late nights at the office he becomes a supervisor and has a group of his own with only being at the company for 5 years.

He begins to grow closer to the 5 talented people in his group. They go out to bars and to dinner every weekend sometimes the floors receptionist comes along when she's not burned with more than 8 phone calls a minute, they create mock ads with each others faces and have nerf wars in their meeting area. And the teenager finally leaves his mind.

And that is until almost year has pasted after Derek gained his supervisor postion and he's sitting at his desk looking over the new tv promo ad he and his group have been working on for the past few weeks. When a voice spikes his attention from outside his cracked open door.

He wheels his chair around to the door and listens

"Sorry for the short notice..."

"Nonsense. we can get it done in 5 weeks, we have an exceptional staff" he hears Adam, their marketing guy talking

"Damn right. And if we don't get want we are looking for we'll sue-" A girls voice sounding vaguely familiar

"Lydia! Sorry, I apologize for her" and then there's that voice and begins to sound really familiar "I hope were not being too demanding, we just need this logo done before we open company doors"

"Not a problem Mr.Stilinski we'll have your logo sent to you on the 24th of next month" Stiles Stilinski? Derek tries to wrap his head around the situation but knows it can't end well.

"That's perfect, we both greatly apperciate this"

"We're happy to help. Now why don't I introduce you to our specialist"

"Sure why not?"

"Mr.Hale is the best in our department, though he can be pretty intimidating and arrogant don't take it personally he's a ray of sunshine under neath that whole macho look " he realizes they're talking about him and their footsteps are getting closer to his office. he wheels back to his desk just enough time to pick up his phone and press it to his ear.

The door clicks

"Yes of course the layout is complete and we'll have the first draft sent to you in the morning" he says into his phone talking to no one. There's a cough and he looks up giving Adam a look and waves his hand to get out.

"It should be completed by the end of the month and we'll have it hanging on every possible billboard in the country"

Adam retreats back to the hallway, he leaves the door cracked just like it was before and Dereks eyes flash up and catch sight of big brown orbs as they walk past and then they're back in his line of sight and the door is pushed open to revel an older looking stiles. Thick black rimmed glasses sit on the bridge of his nose, his jaw is more defined and he's taller but he still looks like the same teenager. A red t-shirt clings to his chest and black skinny jeans hang low on his hips. Derek feels like he could start drooling so he swallows hard but doesn't say anything, they just stare at each other.

"Hey Stiles?!" It's clear now that its Lydia. She and Stiles are business partners in who knows what.

"Coming!" He shouts still staring at Derek and then he's gone.

Derek drops his phone on his desk and breathes out the air he didn't know he was holding.

~

It been a week since the surprise incounter with the teenag- no he's an Adult now, Derek has to bite his lip to refrain from whimpering. He tells himself not to think about it but he can't help it. Wonder how he's doing? What he's doing? Is he mad? Is he thinking about him?

"Hey Derek?" Its Amelia, the resceptionist for the whole floor she always mad busy it's weird to see her actually standing here talking to him.

"Yeah?" He answers putting his tablet pen down and looking up at her well pulling his reading glasses off his face.

"There's a message for you..."

He raises his eyebrow at her in confusion "why didn't you just email me what it said like you do with the rest of my messages?"

"This one is important...you need to listen to it your self" She looks at him making direct eye contact and he knows its important. She leaves closing the door behind her and Derek pick up his phone and presses 1.

The line is silence then there's a faint russling and a deep breath is taken and "Hey Derek...it's uh Stiles...Stilinski." Dereks heart clenches "I hope you know who this is. We had a run in the other day at your office and I know you said if I happened to see you somewhere not to say hi so I didn't but youneversaidanythingaboutcallingyou." He rushes out and Derek doesn't know whether to laugh or cry "I just wanted to say that I'm still in the city till tomorrow so if you want to have dinner or coffee just talk y'know call me" there's a pause "or don't. Doesn't really matter I know that you're probably incredibly happy and busy in your new life but it wouldn't hurt to catch up right? Anyways its Stiles and ya call me" the message beeps to let him know its ended and Derek puts down his phone staring at nothing.

_A new email pops up on his screen_

_From:Ameila Mason_

_To:Derek Hale_

_Here's his number. Call him._

 

And he does. But gets Stiles' voicemail and its nice to hear his voice again. He leaves a quick voicemail, quicker than the one Stiles had left him. Accepting his offer for dinner and telling him to call him back leaving a different number than his work line, He hangs up his phone and about an hour later his cell rings. Nervous as hell he picks it up and answers it

"Hello?"

"Hey sorry I couldn't pick up earlier was in a conference call with important people back home" and stiles hisses under his breath "Not that your not important! you are but I was just busy"

Derek smiles to himself "it's okay. I'm at work anyways"

"Oh am I interrupting something?"

"Please you're voicemail was the most exciting thing that has happened in the past year" he can practically feel Stiles blushing through the phone.

"Oh-you heard that. Well of course you would. I left it for you. Then again I thought you would just delete it"

"Why's that?" He spins in his chair and stands up to look over Central Park thats covered in a sheet of snow.

"Mmm thought that you hated me"

Derek feels surprised at that comment. "Welll I don't. Never did." I thought you hated me for kissing you and leaving. He tries to say but doesn't.

"Well thats a good feeling" Stiles chuckles

"Where am I meeting you tonight?"

"You know this city better than I do. You tell me the best place"

Derek hums "how about you meet me here at my office building at 6 and we'll go from there"

"Okay!" Stiles says a little to excitedly "I mean yeah okay sure see you then"

"See you then" and Derek presses end on his phone feeling slightly smitten.

~

It's about twenty to six as Derek grabs his leather jacket off the back of his chair and flicks the light off in his office. Heading to the elevators he waves to Ameila and she covers the phone shes talking into with her hand.

"Date with the cute guy on the phone?" She exclaims

"It's not a date" he snarls

She nods at him numerous times and winks "Okay sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night Derek"

He rolls his eyes at her and enters the elevator trying to get the door close before she can ask another question..

He finally gets down to ground level and can see the snow flying outside threw the glass windows. He steps out of the elevator and other business people crowd around to try and get in, there's a husling atmosphere in the lobby of people trying to get home or back up to the warmth of their offices. He leisurely strolls further into the large open area and scans around for those glasses. He spots a familiar pale face reading a news paper in the furnished area of the lobby. He begins to walk but then slows down to a stroll feeling his heart pick up sped. he stands in front of the boy.

"Sorry I was just- oh hey" He looks up, eyes growing big and a blush creeps up his neck like he's nervous. Which is ridiculous because Derek is feeling nervous and he's never nervous of anything.

"Wanna get going?"

"Sure"

They saunter out of the building and tread down the snowy sidewalk, Stiles seems a little on edge walking through the crowds that are all bundled in winter clothing and Stiles is only in a hoodie.

"First time in the city?" He asks

"Yeah... How can you tell?"

Derek shrugs "I've gotten used to it here, can spot a tourist from two blocks away" he exaggerates and stiles makes a gasping noise

"I'm not a tourist. I'm a business man and...a personal shopping bag carrier"

Derek snorts "a business man from a small Califorian town who's probably never seen snow in his life and is forced to carry shopping bags for the girl he's hopelessly in love with and not explore one of the most amazing cities in the world" Derek eyes him.

"Used too" Stiles sighs

"Used to what?"

"Used to be in love with Lydia" he says it like its the worse thing in the world  "She's my best girl-friend and business partner. I can't imagine being actually in a relationship with her now. she drives me up the wall"

Derek wholeheartly laughs at that.

"Nonetheless you do have one thing right... I've never seen snow before"

Derek smirks to himself "I knew it considering you're only wearing a sweater in -10 weather"

Stiles slaps him on the arm "shut up"

~

 

They make it to a restaurant which is about a 10 minute walk away from the building but takes them 25 because of the ridiculous crowds. it's not really a restaurant at all Stiles' notices ove he's de-icicled its a nicer looking bar with booths lining the walls and actual light fixtures, all the bumbling waitresses are dressing in black and the bartenders look like they have bow ties on. Stiles' feels like he's underdressed.

"You're 21 right?" Derek asks quickly

"Yeah last month was my birthday"

"Okay good"

 

They both get beers and order a large pizza derek pays before Stiles' has a chance to get his wallet out. They sit at a booth to the right Of the centered bar. There's an awkwardness between them, both not making eye contact and there are discreet sips from their bottles and cough when their eyes mistakingly meet and then they both pretend to look around the fancy looking bar.

"People from work come here all the time. Say they have New York's best pizza" Derek ends up breaking the silence first "guess we'll be the judge of that" he says taking a swig of his beer.

Stiles fakes a smile and looks down at his hands that are wrapped around the beer bottle. Derek looks at him, he seems like such a little kid in a big world. So innocent and stupid but he's not. He's not that stumbling teenager anymore, okay well at least not the teenager part however he has his own company and a degree and he going to put this world to shame with his smarts and wit one day Derek can feel it.

"Derek?"

"Uh yeah?"

"You're staring"

"Admiring" he corrects

Stiles cheek turn a shade of pink. The waitress comes over with their pizza and Derek orders two more beers.

They each take a slice and begin eating and the awkwardness can be cut with a sharp knife.

"So how's everyone in beacon hills?"

Stiles chokes on his pizza and rushes to take a long drink of his beer. His eyes are teared up but he still speaks "I thought you didn't want to 'remember your past'" There's pure bitterness in his tone, Derek figured this was coming sooner rather than later.

"you know what I was going through" he still can't get himself to say it "There were things said and done that i really regret okay?!"

Stiles licks his lips and nods pushing his back against the cushion of the booth."So what? you thought you could just say those things to me and leave expect me never not care! I'm not a wolf. I am not some supernatural thing. I am human with feelings and shit. Christ Derek you hurt me" he shakes his head sounding aspirated but all Derek can hear is his own heart ripping in two. "Everyday for 6 fucking years of my life I concentrated on what the king of assholes had to say about me, about my life and did I think I was being ridiculous. No! Because I was so fucking in love with you, that last conversation was all I had to remember of you" he takes his glasses off and puts them down on the table making direct eye contact with the wolf across from him "I hated you. I never had hated someone so much before but yet I still found myself visiting the house everyday with Scott to see if you had returned even though I knew you wouldn't cause you don't care about me as much as I care about you"

Derek stares at him in awe all of his words piercing at his skin and god he knows he deserves this he deserves worse he thinks."I regret ever bringing up your mom, that was shallow and I should've know better" He says hushed voice and quite almost like he doesn't want Stiles' to hear him.

"Damn rights you should've"

The waitress come back with their two beers and Stiles takes a big gulp instantly. And Derek feels the urge to beg the waitress to stay just so he doesn't have to have this 6 year old brewing argument but all he does is smile at her and she leaves.

"I'm sorry" Derek rushes out and the words taste weird coming out of his mouth.its a new look for him, apologetic and he should try it more often he mentally tells himself.

"Thanks..." Stiles nods still not making eyes contact with the wolf sitting across from him.

"I don't get why you're even here still. If I were you I would never speak to me again" he shakes his head staring at his hands completely disgusted with himself.

"It's because its been 6 years and I believe in second chances" Derek looks up and the younger boy has calmed and he has a half smile on his face. They finish eating and drink their beers to the last drop and get up to leave.

They walk back out into the brisk cold air of mid-November, it almost 7 now the clouds above hang low making the city look gloomy though big flakes are still falling giving it a winter wonderland look.

"Do you want to go play in the snow?" Derek questions looking to the boy next to him trying to catch snowflakes on his tounge. Derek chokes out a laugh and then straightens his face "sorry" he mutters still holding in his laugh.

"Don't judge me and yes I would like to go frollick in the snow thank you very much" Stiles huffs

"You're like a 21 year old child"  

"And you're like a 28 year old grandpa"

"I'm 26"

Stiles rolls his eyes and they cross the street entering into Central Park. The park is always at its prettiest this time of year the lights strung along the trees, the powdered snow all over the ground, the tall towers rising high above give a sense of security, the distant clomping and jingle bells coming from horse rides, everything about the place seems magical.

Stiles takes it all in, his hands buried deep in his pockets as he turns, appreciating the view. Until something cold hits his back and he spins around seeing Derek shaking his hand thats covered in water and half melted snow.

"Did you just?" Stiles sputters trying to look at the back of his hoodie

"Maybe?" And then he's hit again this time in his side by the cold and quickly melting.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Stiles hollers and chases after the wolf, throwing what he thinks are pretty good snowballs but are really just clumps of snow he picks up and whips around.

They're hiding behind trees and using up a whole area of grounds as their battle land, laughing and teasing each other with empty threats.

Stiles hides behind a tree and can see Derek looking around for him but the macho man can't see him. He bends down picks up some snow molding it into a ball practically freezing his fingers off but he could careless. He waits till Derek gets a little closer and charges at his back throwing the snowball to hit him square at the back of his neck, letting the snow fall down his jacket and hopefully into his shirt. Jackpot.

"Fuck Stiles that's cold" Derek whines trying to pat at his back to get rid of the cold snow. Stiles' is laughing so hard he has to bend over to catch his breath he has tears in his eyes that doesn't make him notice Derek barreling at him, he tries to run but slips on a patch of ice and lands hard on the snow frozen grass and almost instantly Derek lands next to him shoving a handful of snow down his back.

"Okay okay-Christ that's cold" he hisses  "I surrender" He pants trying to shrug the cold away

"No you don't!" Derek growls and pushes himself on top of Stiles pinning him down and holding both Stiles' arms with one hand the other grabbing a handful of snow, waving it just above Stiles' face.

Stiles' wiggles beneath his hold "Screw you and your shitty super wolf strength"

"I don't think it's shitty I think it's actually pretty useful"

Stiles shoots him a warning glare.

"You better be nice to me I'm the one holding snow above your head"

"You wouldn't"

"Try me"

"You're an asshole!"

"Ive been called worse"

Stiles lets out a groan of aggervation, just knowing that people passing by probably think this is cute and all but its not its humiliating and taunting they way Derek has him pinned, torsos pressed together, hot breath fogging between them, and there's snow in places that snow shouldn't be in but just to see Derek breathing above him, a glowing array of lights behind him and the snow still falling peacefully one flutter at a time. He would take the snow shoved in his pants any day just to see this view again.

"Admiring?" Derek asks face now softened from that devilish grin he had before

Stiles nods and then the fist full of snow opens and lands on stiles' face. Spitting and sputtering, his glasses are probably all smudged.

"Jesus what the hell Derek!?" He barks and Derek releases his hold and let's Stiles clean his face off as he snorts with laughter. He can't remember at any point of his life where he's laughed so much in day before.

"Great my glasses are all full of water marks and my lips are frozen I don't even think they're on my mou-"

"Oh god come here" Derek grabs his cheeks and pulls him in for a warming kiss, passionate and loving they both melt into it, pressing their bodies closer together and lasting right till they both need a breath of air.

"I never thought I'd be able to do that again"

"Why's that?"

"Figured you'd moved on. Found someone you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. Forgot about me cause I am a huge dick"

Stiles just laughs "dude I went to college. I screwed people, finally de-virginized myself. I didn't form a family"

"So you don't hate me for y'know?" Derek asks and by the look of Stiles' face he knows he shouldn't have said it.

"Didn't you listen to my speal"

Derek glups but doesn't say anything

"You may have super strengthen but you really missed out the super smarts" He says slyly and Derek glowers at him.

Stiles bites his lip  "I was so sure that I hated you for kissing me then leaving but then I would catch myself thinking about your face and your arms and your lips and then I realized I clearly don't know what hating someone means so those two days were a complete waste of trying to be mad about that." He slides his hand into Dereks and squeezes it reassuringly. even though Derek is listening to his heart the entire time and doesn't hear any double thumps almost gleaming with joy and squeezes stiles' hand back.

"Okay well" he exhales long and hard "glad we got that cleared up"

"I'm glad you actually admitted it..."

"I didn't want too....but y'know"

"Word vomit" Stiles finishes

"Ya that"

They don't talk Derek just gets up and lends out a hand for Stiles to take and he does, getting up and brushes himself off and once again they're walking through the park. Somehow their fingers intertwine and neither of them say anything just keep walking like they've been doing this for years.

 

Derek leads them both through the park never breaking their hand hold, he actually enjoys the touch and mostly the warmth it spreads through out his body and speaking of warmth Stiles is shivering next to him in his wet hoodie and the tempeture is dropping as it gets darker out.

"We should get you somewhere warm" He tells

Stiles shakes his head yet his teeth are chattering as he speaks "I'm....fine...really...like...it...here"

Derek looks at him pressing his lips into a thin line and finally drops his hand from Stiles' only to swing his arm around his waist and pull him closer into his body heat. They walk like that till they get to an exit of the park and cross the road. Stiles has no idea where he's going but he seems to trusts Derek more than he trusts himself in this big city.

They make it to a building that looks like a hotel lobby with a doorman that Derek nods too and the multiple resceptionists crowded around the front desk  seem to be gawking like a group of teenage girls over that one jock boy yet Derek pays no attention to their suducing looks as his hand moves from Stiles' waist back to his hand, fingers intertwined and all. They make it to the empty elevators and step inside. Derek holds him closer, he's not shaking anymore but his sweater is all damp and frozen and Derek thinks he might force himself to eat a cereal bowl of wolfsbane if Stiles catches a cold because of him. The boy pretty much falls asleep in his hold and he knows he's made the right choice of coming here.

They make it to the third floor and Derek pulls Stiles along with him out of the elevators.

"Where are we going?"

"My apartment"

"This is a hotel Derek"

"Yes but I live here"

Stiles looks at him comfusingly but doesn't press it he's cold and tired,any nice warm bed would be great no matter where its located.

They get to the door, it opens and Stiles drags himself inside. The place is like the freaking presidential suite with a fireplace, huge ass kitchen and then he sees the bedroom and almost cries because he's so tired.

"Strip first then bed" Dereks voice booms in his ears.

"But I don't-" he's cut off by a pair of sweatpants being thrown in his face "Alright alright"

He unzips his wet sweater and pulls off his damp shirt, slides his jeans off and steps into Derek's overly baggy sweat pants. Though he's swimming in them he pushes his clothes aside and crawls into the king size bed. The wolf is nowhere to be had so he just curls into the softness of the sheets. the smell of Derek lingering around him. The light coming from the hallway finally shuts off and there's a dip in the bed and strong protective arms wrap around his torso. He pushes back into Dereks hold to feel the heat and a kiss pressed to his shoulder.

He flips over to face Derek, the only light coming from the glowing lights outside. His features vaguely visible but he can see the outline of his stubble and his broad arms that are reaching out to pull his glasses off Stiles' glasses. To tired to even remember that he had left them on. Derek rolls back over to face him from putting his glasses on the bedside table, staring at him with an odd hum in the back of his throat. He pushes himself up just to hover before Stiles' face.

Their lips meet again and its soft yet needy like its the last time they'll ever kiss again. Derek's big hand cup Stiles' cheek well his other hand runs down his bare torso, oh and Derek is pretty much on top of him, Thin sheets tossed between there lined up bodies as Stiles bites on Dereks lip making them both pull back. Stiles looks up into lust blown as Derek captures the boys lips back into his own,his tongue exploring as much of Stiles' mouth as it can, Gasping for air only when needed, Stiles hands manage to grab at the back of Dereks neck, pulling him in closer fearing that he just might leave him again. Derek bites at his jaw and down to his neck fangs barely there but just enough for him to scrape along Stiles skin, pressing hard enough to make the boy shiver with a moan but not enough to break skin. He pauses and brings his lips back up to Stiles', kissing him slower now, feeling every centimeter of Stiles lips between his. Their heavy breathing is the only thing spoken between them. The kissing slows to a just quick pecks aching for more but they both know not to rush it. Derek pulls back first his eyes flashing red and Stiles leans up and kisses him one last chasted time before relaxing back on his elbows.

"Are you warm now?"

"Mmmhm" Stiles nods refraining from trying to say any words because honestly he can't.

Derek studies him, just staring at him in the moonlight and yellowish street lamp lighting. He shifts back over to his side of the bed and flips the covers over them.

"Oh come on!" Stiles shouts

Derek smirks

"Not even a Blow job? Hand job? The way you were kissing me totally made me think I was gonna get laid!"

Derek laughs unde this breath and curls into Stiles' side "Go to sleep" he mumbles

And he does but with a grunt but Derek knows he's not actually upset with they way he melts into his hold. And slowly they both fall asleep

 

***

 

Derek wakes up to an empty bed, the light is streaming in through the window its warm in his room and it isnt snowing anymore.Thank god. yet there's an emptiness that fills him. He sits up and looks around his room, no pile of clothes in the corner, the door is left a crack open-even though he knows he closed it last night but there's a note on his bedside table.

 

_Hey sorry to be that guy but flight leaves at noon and I'm really sorry again. Lydia will have my head on a stick if I miss it please Call me whenever and thanks for last night it's the most fun I've had in a while -SS_

 

and yup that's why there's an emptiness. It's Saturday and his day off he figures he should do some grocery shopping or pick up that book he ordered a few weeks ago but he waves it off and curls back under the covers,the smell of Stiles still on his sheets. He gives no care at all. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Nice Comments are allowed to be entered into the comment box.
> 
> its a rule... that i just made up now...


	3. I Want You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY JUST REMEMBER THAT EVERYTHING I WROTE IN THIS IS PURE FICTIONAL INCLUDING THE MYTHOLOGICAL STUFF I JUST WAS TO LAZY TO GET ALL WIKIPEDIA'D UP OKAY.
> 
> and bless your face if you're still reading this.

It's a little over a week and they've talked twice on the phone, skyped once and there's an endless stream of texts between them. It feels strange for Derek to have Stiles somewhat back in his life again but that lingering emptiness still appears right when he wakes up but then sees the multiple texts from the mildly hyperactive boy then its gone.

They talk about the weather which is sunny and sometimes rainy on Stiles part but Derek is dealing with a foot of snow every two days. Stiles laughs and tell him to come home.

And then they text about how Christmas time is nearing and Derek texts Stiles about the displays in window shops, how everything smells of pine trees and cinnamon, how the Empire State Building glows red and green and no matter where you are in the city you can always see it, he even sends Stiles a picture from his office window of Central Park glowing in lights more so than when they had walked through.But Stiles counteracts that and tell Derek about the cool brisk air, the fires every night with the pack, the town feeling joyful like everyone wants to sing and dance, how all their families have combined to make this huge dinner party and every weekend it's at someone else's house, parents included then he texts Derek to come home.

 

Derek gets back to his apartment late one night and as he steps through the door he can hear his laptop beeping with a Skype call, his hair is damp from the melted snow and his eyes are burning from staring at a computer all day working on Stiles and Lydia's company logo. He answers it without looking and squints at the bright screen.

"Hello?" He mumbles

"Hey...wow you look like shit"

"Thanks Stiles" he grumbles "I'm actually just tired from working on your company logo"

"Oh...hey I'm sorry-"

"Forget it. How are you?" He asks picking up the laptop and heading to his room.

"Fine" is all he says

Derek looks right at the screen now to see Stiles biting at his lip like he might chew it off.

"Try again"

Stiles lets out a breath of air "okay well I'm nervous about starting this company and actually being available to people"

"But I thought you were already opened?"

"Yeah to like surrounding packs around Beacon Hills not to the entire continent and soon the rest of the world. What if this back fires? What if these medications don't work for other supernaturals?"

Derek stops untying his tie and looks at the screen and into the view of Stiles being lit up by just the computers light. He has his glasses off and his rubbing his eyes clearly on the verge of tears "Hey, stop stressing your self out. You and Lydia worked hard on these subliments and if they don't work they don't work. Every species is different Stiles. Its like how some medications don't work for some humans same goes for the supernatural" And stiles looks like he's breathing again. "The world is only going to get more populated with such things and its the better for you two to start this now before we have a problem. Hell I don't we even know of half the things that are out there"

Stiles is staring blankly at the camera his glasses still not on, he looks like that same teenager from years ago. "I miss you" his voice echoes from the laptop speakers and Derek almost chokes on air.

"So you're not nervous about officially opening your company?"

He tilts his head side to side "No, well yeah I am cause its a big deal but i guess we've gotten great reviews. The surrounding packs in the state love our stuff. The teenagers that are on some of our trial meds seem to be doing better at school, controlling their shifts even the ones who play sports say they feel human because none of their wolf-ness is coming through and the adults- that's besides the point" he waves off

Derek still has his tie hanging loosly around his neck sitting on the edge of his bed with the laptop in his lap as he stares forward into the darkness of the room. He looks into the screen those glassy tired brown eyes staring at him waiting for him to say something.

"I-I miss you too" it almost hurts to say it but its the truth the kid hasn't left his mind again especially with the reminder of his company's logo staring at his face every waking moment.

"Are you ever gonna come home?" Stiles pushes

Derek doesn't know what to say he's tired and wet and doesn't want to say something he'll not be able to keep to."Maybe...I don't know" he shrugs and wipes his face with his hand.

Stiles face drops, his whole body droops and he's trying to hide a frown and Derek hurries to find words to cheer him up because this sad look on the usually happy go lucky guy is just heart wrenching,especially to know he made him look like that. "Let me figure out things with work and then I'll let you know" and he's digging himself a deeper hole.

Stiles nods pressing his lips into a thin line, staring down at his arms that are now crossed on the desk the computer is sitting on.

"Alright. I should let you get to sleep..." He pushes his hair back and blows out a breath of air.

"We'll figure something out" Derek assures

Stiles just gives him a forced smile and ends the call.

 

***

Derek looks at his calendar counting off the days and mutters "shit" under his breath, Three weeks. Three weeks he hasn't heard anything from Stiles. He's been so keen on perfecting Lydia's and his logo he had managed to lose track of time. The final touches were being put on it by Nick the Austrailian guy in his supervision group who volunteered to stay this late on the last day of the office being opened befor christmas holidays started and just two days until Christmas eve, to help out.

The office floor is dead except for the few straglers who roam the floor having nothing better to do tonight,just like himself. He leans against the big window in his office, looking over Central Park. He's always so fascinated by the bright lights and the people walking through. Calmness courses through his body as He thinks back to the middle of November to Stiles and him walking through. The amount he'd laughed that night, the closeness he felt, and the kissing, every bone ached in his body just to be able to do that again. He wanted to go back home, if he could even call it that, the mention of beacon hills makes him want to vomit. He remembers going stir crazy in his loft, breaking every piece of furniture because it all smelled like his little sister. So he returned to the Hale House and that was worse,still smelling the burning wood and his family. He could feel his mind body and soul turn into some kind of monster and forced himself to get out before he hurt someone-that someone being Stiles; even though he's sure he's hurt him mentally already and he hates himself for it. Not being able to control himself enough to go back and see the one person he's sure he's ever cared about in the past 6 years.

"Hey Derek?"

He turns to see Nick standing in the doorway.

"Final copy is all done and sent off to the client, its early for them but im sure the red head will be happy it is" he beams but kind of rolls his eyes to the side and Derek undertands. "If you want there's a bunch of the marketing people down at the bar on 8th. I'm heading down there now so if you wanna tag along"

His apartment is in that direction and he doesn't have anything better to do so he considers it. "Yeah maybe I will stop by I just have to finish a few things up here. So don't wait around"

"Sure thing boss" he nods and leaves. Derek pulls his glasses off his face. "And Hey Merry Christmas" Nick mentions, returning momentarily in the door way

"Oh yeah Merry Christmas"  he replies trying to sound happy about it but he just can't force him too. Nicks gone for sure this time and Derek tries to remember what he's done for the past 5 other Christmas' he's spent in the city and can't remember a thing. Obviously alot of alcohol must've been involved.

He shuts down his computer and puts his leather jacket from off his chair, leaving his office empty for the next week. He walks through the quiet floor and to the elevators that are normally over crowded but tonight its a ghost town. He stands and waits till he hits ground level and exits, the only people in the lobby are the buildings service desk ladies who smile at him as he walks out into the cold air.

He slumps across the street into Central Park,hands in his pockets even though he's not cold. It's peaceful out and the area around him feels familiar and comforting. He rarely walks through the park durning the winter there's a subway stop just outside his apartment/hotel building that go right to his office building so its not worth the 35 minute walk but tonight it is. He can hear the slow rushing of the cars from the road he just across behind him and there's laughter and hushed whispers all around. There's snowballs being thrown and someone just got engaged and theres fireworks by the lake and he knows he loved this place for a reason. He can hear a cell phone ringing and its in his pocket, his phone is ringing. He answers it without looking.

"Hello?"

"Oh god Derek!?" It's Stiles and there's something wrong in the way he's talking

"Stiles?"

"Derek! You need to come here now there something wrong really wrong" he's frantic and Derek can hear his heart clambering in his chest through his phone.

"What's going on?!"

"I don't know but i think there's something here spreading like a sickness or something. I really don't know what to do" the worry and the crackle of a sob in Stiles' voice tips Derek over the edge.

"Okay calm down ill be on the first flight out"

 

***

 

He drives into the Old Hale Property in his leather smelling rental car but that weird stench of pine and almost a faint scent of mistletoe fogs up his head. Its not a normal smell of the place but maybe its always smelled this way. Then he catches a full intoxicating whif of Stiles' cologne and he almost a vears off the road it's heavy for a minute but then that ugly stench rolls through again.

The long dirt road ends and he's faced with the rottening house and Stiles' battered old jeep. You would think with the money the kid has now he would get something better but nope. Derek stops and gets out. The smell gets stronger as he's outside and it makes him what to heave but he doesn't just looks up to see those chocolate eyes staring at him from the other side of the jeep.

"Hi" he says monotone

"Hi" the younger boy replies slowly walking closer like its the first time they've met, he looks surprised and is looking at him up and down like he's second guessing himself.

"Didn't think I would come did you?"

"No I didn't"

"We'll I'm here what seems to be the problem?"

"I-I don't know. It's strange nothing seems different around here its the same old Christmas time as everyone knows but its just something off- I can't explain it though"

"And why isn't Scott, Isaac, Boyd dealing with this"

"They're all sick"

"Erica?" Stiles nods

"Jackson?" He nods again

"But how?" Derek looks at him like he's grown three heads.

Stiles swallows thickly and steps closer to Derek "that's the thing I can't explain. Like they're all vomiting every half an hour, can't get out of bed and its only them. I've been at Scott's place around both him and Isaac for hours a day and I haven't felt nothing"

That would explain the stench that makes him want to vomit "When did this start?"

He shrugs "a few weeks ago, like after I got back from New York"

Suddenly the wind picks up and that gut retching smell gets even worse that Derek can feel his eyes getting watery as he doubles over, his back facing Stiles. His stomach wanting to throw up his small breakfast he'd had that morning.

"Hey? Derek? You okay?" It's Stiles voice and his hand is on his back,comforting him.

The wind dies down and he slowly turns to look at the wide eyed boy. "Okay now I understand" he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and straightens himself.

"Do you know what is doing this?"

Derek thinks for a moment, back to all those old archives the pack used to sort through when they were teenagers. But he can't reckon anything. "Don't you remember something?" He asks still thinking What would make a wolf feel like this especially if its air born and the slightest sniff makes him want to hurl.

"I-I looked through all our books and read every herb we have archived there's nothing"

Derek shakes his head, he knows of something like this. He's heard of something like this from old legends and things. "Let's just go into town, I wanna hear what Scott and Isaac have to say"

Stiles nods "alright I'll meet you there"

~

They leave the Hale Property and head towards town, but that scent keeps getting stronger the closer they get. Derek has to pull over twice to vomit and Stiles is there right behind him making sure he's okay. It's comforting, for someone to care, Derek thinks.

The smell is almost unbareable by the time they actually get into town. So foul that he feels like he can't do anything he takes to desperate measures and cuts off the lemon smelling car scenter and shoves it in his pocket, sure he can still smell the horrendous stench but he gets out of the car anyways and weakly walks up to Stiles who's waiting for him in the sidewalk.

He doesn't say anything to him so he continues walking at the same pace up to the front door the boy behind him watching every move he makes. They enter inside into the front landing only to hear

" 'tiles you pick up that medicine from Deaton?" It's Scotts voice but Derek can barely reckonizes it

"Yeah I got it!" He shouts back

"Oh thank god" and that's Isaac and he sounds better than Scott does at least. Derek looks beside him and Stiles is gone obviously to get ready whatever herbs Deaton gave to him. He steps forward into the living room to see a re run of Big Bang Theroy playing on the TV, he looks down and flashes glances between both Scott and Isaacs faces, pale from being sick and jaws slacked from the sight of him.

"Stiles! I really must not be well...." Scott shouts

"You see him to? Oh god Scott what is happening to us?" Isaac groans throwing his head back and shutting his eyes.

The three of them hear laughter and Stiles enters the living room with three steaming cups of herbs. "Guys relax that's actually Derek, you're not going insane"

The looks of relief on their faces are priceless Stiles cracks up again. "Here have some of this. It's a brew of what Deaton gave to me said it will ease the vomiting" they both shakily sit up and take a cup from the tray.

"You too sourwolf, I know you're putting on a tough face but sorry to burst your bubble you look like shit and you probably feel like it too so drink up" Stiles shoves the cup in his face and Derek takes it well sitting down on the lazyboy chair. "Now are all my wolves content?" They nod and Stiles sits next to Scott and sighs.

"We really need to figure out whats happening here..."

"More importantly what's he doing here" Scott cocks his head at Derek

"He's helping us figure whatever is going on to make you guys sicks.  certainly can't do this by my self"

Isaac squints his eyes at him and looks like he's actually sniffing "Why does he smell like... lemons?" Isaac asks and before Stiles can look to him Derek pulls out the car scenter.

"NOW! Can we move on?" Stiles asks aruptly gaining all their attention "you two seem better than when I left you?"

Isaac hums "it comes and goes its so strange..."

"Almost like something is controlling it.." Scott says and Derek's head snaps up.

"What?" Stiles looks at him oddly

"I-I just remembered before Cora...y'know. She mentioned something about witches soon to be moving in near by"

Scott's face dawns with realization "Allison was talking about her father communicating with a different sort of group of hunters a few weeks ago. just around the time this smell thing started, except that these ones are after other supernaturals. She didn't understand what 'other supernaturals' ment ... This would make sense though"

"Where are they staying? They probably know something about what's going on! We have to find them!" Stiles chants over excitingly

"I don't know anything else besides what my sister said. Who knows maybe they left?"

"Or maybe the smell is coming from them..." Isaac says staring at a floor board "Witches and Werewolves aren't allies because of an old legend that a spell gone wrong actually created the first were. Which in turn isn't the worst thing but I think they kill any were that comes near their group which would make sense for them to emit the stink knowing of the long history of pack here" he hums and exchanges looks with the other three people in the room "Keep themselves safe as well as keep the wolves at their weakest"

Scott, Stiles and Derek stare at him all wide eyed.

"What?" He says defensively "I read some of Stiles' books he left here. I have alot of free time inBetween throwing up okay!" He pouts sinking back into the couch.

"I think he could be right" Stiles muses "Only thing is why now?"

"I think you should go find out" Scott groans the smell obviously returning as all three wolves shift uncomfortably in their seats

Stiles looks at him flabbergasted "Me? Alone? With a bunch of witches" he shivers as the thought "It's a real good thing we never put you in charge of things like this Scott otherwise we all would be dead!"

Scott looks likes he wants to laugh but is in to much pain to do so.

"I'll go with him" Derek's grumbles a slight strain in his voice "you're gonna need someone who can smell this awfulness otherwises you'll never find the place"

Stiles opens his mouth to retort something but Scott cuts him off "Okay great, now go solve this Scooby and Shaggy"

Derek whips his head to glare at Scott and Stiles has to hold back a laugh.

~

They leave the other wolves without a word and get into Stiles' jeep, they begin their scent search in the middle of town it's the exact same heaviness like it was at Scott's house. They drive towards the high school and its fainter. They go back to town and head in the direction of the Hale property but Stiles takes a turn to get them more west, towards the coastline. They've been driving for almost 45 minutes on the same highway and the scent is sitting at the same intensity.

"Maybe we need to go more north?" Derek mentions

"You really think its coming from that far?"

"Wouldn't doubt it" he shrugs. They continue driving another another 5 minutes till Derek puts his hand on the steering wheel.

"DEREK! What the-" he slams on the brakes and before the jeep even jerks to a stop Dereks out on the side of the road vomiting again. Stiles gets out to make sure he's okay but the wolf just puts his hand pointing out to him to stay where he is but he ignores his hand and walks up next to him putting his hand on his back, Once Dereks sure he's done vomiting he turns to Stiles "I just got a really strong sniff of it"

"This is ridiculous! We're never going to find out what's doing this" he yells out frustrated and Derek looks at him with a look between sickened and saddened.

"Scott and Isaac haven't been able to move for weeks, Jackson won't talk to anyone but Lydia and a lydia says he's threatening to leave Beacon Hills and if he goes she goes" he takes in a deep breath as he whips off his glasses and wipes away the tears with The back of his hand but he keeps talking "Boyd's eyes won't turn beta yellow anymore,Erica started her sezures again, and dude you haven't even been here for 5 hours and you look like death in the flesh" he sniffles "If I don't do something everyone is going to die because of me!" He shouts with everything he's got and then his brain starts thinking.

They're in the middle of nowhere its getting late, something wants to keep the wolves at their weakest, Derek looks like death which scares the living shit out of him. All his friends are dying in their own houses, he knows he should be able to use do something but he just doesn't know what. He puts his hands in his hair and breathes out tears pouring from his now bloodshot eyes.

"Stiles?" It's Dereks voice calling him but he can't make himself do anything.

"Stiles! No panick attacks! now is not the time!" It's fainter this time and everything seems to be closing in even though they're outside. His breathing is at a maximum his heart feels like it could beat out of his chest. Derek's face is right in front of his making direct eye contact and his breathing slows but his heart quickens. He feels his body getting heavy like he's going to collapse but Derek holds him up for a second, tears are trickling from his eyes and Derek finally just leans in and presses his lips to his. And there's panic and terror but soon Stiles' heart slows and he regains his strength but that doesn't stop him from clinging to Derek like a lifeline. Derek hes shaking but still holds the boy tight and just let's him settle for a few minutes. Letting his heart even out and his breathing normalize.

"How long has it been since you had one?" Derek carefully asks, his voice soft and worried.

Stiles speaks like he's out of breath "High school.but  I had a small one durning freshmen year of college but I was able to keep myself anchored"

"How'd you do it?" He questions

"I thought of you kissing me"

Derek steps back "That was the only thing that calmed you?"

"You were my first-"

Derek chokes on his own spit "I-what. That's bullshit"

Stiles just shakes his head 'no'

"B-but didn't you and Lydia ever...?"

"That was a month after you left" he admits and Derek kinda just tights his grips around Stiles, the need to be closer to him just over powered him and Stiles happily obliges.

"Hey what's that?" Stiles is looking over his shoulder, Derek turns and there's a gravel road turn off to the side of the highway.

"That's where it got really strong..."

 

They both scramble to get back into Stiles jeep, backing up to the gravel turn off. Derek is covering his nose with his hand coughing and looking sicker than before.

"Do you just wanna-"

"Keep driving"

And Stiles does so until the reach the end of the road that leads to a small path deeper into the woods.

"Should we-?" Stiles asks but Derek is already out of the jeep and struggling to walk through the small path before them. Stiles gets out rushing to his side to make sure he doesn't fall over. The continue along, with Derek vomiting every few steps, its a slow process but they make it the other side. A creepy old farm, house sits in the middle of what looks like a circluar machine cut area of forest. It's too perfectly circluar to do with just a machine though Magic or something had to be involved. Stiles studies the place and gets a shiver up his spine totally forgetting that Derek is next to and shit-

"Derek! Hey derek!" Stiles shouts as the wolf is already losing consciousness, leaning all his weight on Stiles which he can barely with hold. "Derek come on! You're pure muscle-correction pure heavy muscle and I'm pure bone- fraigile fraigile bone" he repeats slinking one of Dereks arms around his shoulder. The house puffs smoke out of the chimmingy and Stiles swears he sees a pair of eyes staring st him through the shredded looking curtains.

He limps with Derek in tow to the front stair case. It's rottening like the Hale house but doesn't look like its been here long enough to actually rot. Like the house moves around or something.

Stiles places Derek against the front porch stairs, he settles him sitting up making sure he doesn't slump over knowing that Derek would kill him if he didn't at least find out who lives here after going all this way. He creeps forward up the old stairs, wood creaking beneath him. The sun glowing over the trees outlining them in gold just adding to that eery feeling. He steps one foot at a times there's only five steps to the broken looking front door. It seems like hours it takes him to get to the top but he does it and sucks in a deep breath before raising his arm to knock.

Then there's a gasp of someone behind him and something flashes black in front of him "Stiles!" He's pushed off the stairs backward by someone but something catches him. It's Derek wolfed out, eyes red but he's got him from falling to his death. He smiles awkwardly and Derek puts him down before flying around the corner to attack whatever had pushed him from the stairs.

He brushes himself off and peeks around to see Derek battling off a small flying thing, pure black, fluttering and only about 8 inches tall, wing span with many about 3 inches. Derek is growling trying to catch the floating thing but its havent no luck. He growls louder that Stiles can hear it something aggervating him and its more than just the fact that he can't catch the damn thing. It's like the fluttering creature is laughing at him.

He stares creeping around the corner, only his head peaking out watching the battle go down then he feels a tap on his shoulder. He shivers and slowly turns his head to look at another floating thing but this one is prettier sparkling blue and silver, wings spanned out to glitter in the sunlight she has big blue eyes but her hair is red. The thing rolls her head to the side like shes studing his features.he stands back heart pounding in his ears getting ready to run.

"Y-your human!?" She questions looking at him in utter disbelief, he can't do anything but nod his head yes.

"B-but oh no oh no oh no" she mutters her hands going up into her perfect hair so shiny and delight looking.

"Wait but what are you?" She ignores him her wings flutter quicker "Genie! Get your pixie ass over here!" She yells and the black floating thing stops taunting Derek and flutters over, as she gets closer Stiles notices she's not ebony colored everything about her is a deep purple her wings her hair her eyes but she has pale,white skin.

"What's the matter?" The purple... Pixie the blue one said pixie. Stiles thinks he's going to pass out from seeing these things cause never in his weirdest wildest dreams would he imagine Pixies would be an actual thing. Then again his best friend is a werewolf so that should've been a red flag right from the start.

"He's human! He can't smell the wingbleeds!"

"And?"

"He's obviously involved with the weres he's the reason they're still here!" She shouts loud and clear. The deep purple pixies eyes widen.

"Wait! Why is this my fault and why are they supposed to leave?" Stiles questions still standing amongst the floating creatures.

"Can you get your were back over here we need to speak with him too" The blue pixie says

"His name is Derek and he's my boy-" He stops and mentally slaps himself. He's been thinking about the word for the past three weeks, mentally repeating in his head what it would be like to call Derek his boyfriend, even though he knows it would never happen its just something he would ocastionally do to amuse himself when he was missing the wolf. Imagining all the things they could be and do together. Oh how much he wants that. He feels his heart speed up and regrets doing that too cause freaking werewolves and their stupid hypersensitive hearing.

Derek appears no less than three seconds later,standing next to him back to human form. He smiles,genuinely down at Stiles and all he wants to do is run back to his jeep and die inembarssment but he doesn't he stays put blushing deep under his shirt collar.

"What's going on?" Derek asks casually

"We thought you would've left by now" The blue pixie says franticly

"Jess chill" The deep purple one mutters and looks back at Derek and Stiles "Why haven't you left! These things are coming and you are going to get ripped to shreds if you don't get the hell away from beacon hills!" She yells and then ends by taking in deep breaths like she's ran a marathon.

"I'm sorry but what things?" Stiles questions arms crossed

"Other packs! There's been nigoiation for years now over the open territory if they find out you're back they won't hesitate to kill you to get what they want"

"Open territory?" Derek looks at them confused

The deep purple one groans and looks at the blue one to explain"Your previous territory. It's not yours anymore, your territory is now Central Park- which is very strange considering we never thought you could territoritize inside a city but that's besides the point-" she pauses to re-collect her thoughts but purple cuts in "The point is your land that your family claimed way back when, isn't yours anymore because you've gone up and left it for someone else. Now there is bidding going on over and its heated and no where near solved but if they find out you came back even though you think they might just back off, we know they won't they'll kill you just to get the area that's up for grabs"

"Just because you were there first doesn't mean its yours forever" Blue states

"I've only been back for barely a day how could my scent be everywhere already?" Derek questions

Blue and Purple look at each other oddly "w-we could sense your scent for three weeks that's why we created the wingbleeds smoke. So you would leave..."

"Wait" blues eyes strike with realization "were you two together recently?"

There's kind of an awkward tenison "w-we um we met up in New York three weeks ago" Stiles explains

"Did you scent him!?" Purple glares at Derek her eyes a firey purple

He scratched the back of his neck timidly like this little Pixie could rip him a new one. "Well yeah p-probably" that's the first time in ever Stiles has ever heard Derek stutter and he kind of enjoys it.

They face palm themselves and groan "just-just get out of Beacon Hills. Both of you, especially you" the purple one looks at Stiles "you have alpha wolf smell reaking from you. If other packs smell that and you are still here they'll kill you too" Stiles feels a chill up his back.

"Please just leave for a few months, we'll contact you when it's clear."

"Whoa wait! We are not leaving till we get some answers" Stiles demands, planting his feet firmly on the ground but instead he's pushed back by Dereks hand and the wolf steps in front of him.

"You're Territory Spirtes aren't you" he quizzes

The look of relief on both the Spirtes faces is almost comical "Yes thank you someone does there fair share of mythological research"

"Actually no, he does the reading" He nods his head at Stiles "I just happen to listen"

Stiles doesn't remember talking about this kinda stuff then again he doesn't remember much about other supernaturals, he's surrounded by wolves he never thought he'd have deal much with others.

"Guess we're leaving now, we both expect to hear updates" Derek calls to the Pixies dragging Stiles along with him through the path way.

"So what we're supposed to pack up and leave?" Stiles barks

"If you want to stay alive then yes" Derek says

"But what about like the rest of the pack and my dad?" Stiles freezes

"It's my family's land they want. they're not gonna touch anyone else except me and well possibly you"

Stiles groans in aggervation "why'd you have to go and scent me up"

Derek's eyes darken as he steps closer to the boy his hand carefully rest on Stiles hips as he pulls him in to whisper into his ear "Maybe cause I like it when others know your mine"

Stiles' knees almost give out that he's swaying in Dereks light hold he tries to cough the arousal away.

Derek carefully pushes him so his back bumps into the jeep, pressed firmly inbetween metal and soild body "And what you said before- yes I am your-"  He whispers in his ear.

"You're my?" Stiles smiles slyly earning an annoyed glare from the wolf. "Say it! Come'on! I'm just gonna pretend I have no clue what you are talking about till you say it!"

Derek's fists grip around the hem of stiles' shirt as he yanks him closer, noses almost touching feeling the air between them stop as Derek utters "Boyfriend partner mate whatever we want to calls this"he gestures to the two of them "I am it. I am yours" he breathes.

And Stiles just kind blinks at him with a dead panned face but then his mouth curves into a wide smile he looks at something interesting on the ground and whispers "Derek Hale my boyfriend" he says it with disbelief I'm his voice. He looks back into the alphas eyes "Never had thought I'd see the day where you actually get with someone who isn't gonna murder someone or be a complete psycho path"

Derek laughs having to lean away from Stiles "how are you so sure of your self?"

Stiles face falls into a scowl "I hate you"

Derek steps closer into him now, where Stiles is practically sitting on top of the jeep "You love me" he say mischievously

Stiles licks his lips looking past derek and manges to flashes his eyes back up to the man standing before him. "Yeah I do"

Derek pulls back "Please come with me to New York"

"And do what?"

"Move in with me"

"Of course"

***

Stiles wakes up first  on Christmas morning his stuff not even touched, tight arms are wrapped around his waist feeling a naked body next to him. Thoughts of the night before flashed in blurs of a bottle of champagne and then the wine then a few beers and there was christmas songs and skyping Scott and Allison- in which they said things had returned to normal over there and then Stiles is pretty sure he and Derek fucked in every possible square inch of the whole apartment. He flips the covers back to see the scratch marks and bruises on his hip bones and he's 90% sure there's at least five on his neck. His back is sore and his head is throbbing but he's happy and comfortable. He turns over and curls into Dereks warm chest listening to his heartbeat lulls him sleep once again, or at least somewhat asleep because he hears a faint

" s'love you"sleeply whispered into his neck and a strong arm hold him closer.

"Mm'Love you too"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you i love you i love you for finishing reading this. and if you give me kudos ill probably want to marry you cause writing is the only kind of outlet i have and this just really made me happy to write. 
> 
> BUT I DO THOROUGHLY APOLOGIZE FOR LACK OF SEX. still not out of that awkward get-in-touch-with-your-ship phase still new to the fandom so bare with me. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING !!  
> xxxx
> 
> **and yes i am willing to write an epilogue if one person wants ill do it

**Author's Note:**

> i am really sorry about killing off cora that was the worst thing to do i really hate hate hate character deaths so.
> 
> If you plan on reviewing remember "If You Don't Have Anything Nice to say, then Don't Say It At All"  
> this has been a PSA.
> 
> thanks for readingg xxx


End file.
